Unidentified Wiki:Infoboxes
Please do not create your own infobox for an article. An infobox is one of the most important part of an article, as it contains a lot about a person at a glance, such as weight, race and age estimations. This also contains a lead image, which should be either the most recent or most reliable reconstruction of the individual. If the decedent has yet to be reconstructed, simply leave this field blank. An infobox can be added in the visual editing mode by clicking INSERT, then TEMPLATE and search for "UID", "MP" or "Identified." If using source mode, copy and paste the text below the appropriate infobox and replace text descriptions. Unidentified person Unidentified dead (ff the sex is unknown, please specify. Also make note if the person's gender appears different than their sex or is unknown) |race = |span = |found = Month/Day/Year body found, if in the United States. Day/Month/Year if from a country that uses a different format (such as England) |location = Town/county and state where body found |postmortem interval = The estimation of time the decedent was deceased prior to their discovery |body condition= If the person's body was decomposed, recognizable, etc. |age approximation = The minimum and maximum age estimations |height approximation = The minimum and maximum height estimations |weight approximation = The minimum and maximum weight estimations |cause of death = If it is known how the person died }} Unidentified living For cases where the individual is currently alive and postmortem details are not applicable. (if the sex is unknown, please specify. Also make note if the person's gender appears different than their sex or is unknown) |race = |span = |found = Month/Day/Year body found, if in the United States. Day/Month/Year if from a country that uses a different format (such as England) |location = Town/county and state where body found |age approximation = The minimum and maximum age estimations |height approximation = The minimum and maximum height estimations |weight approximation = The minimum and maximum weight estimations }} UNSUB An "UNSUB" (unidentified subject) is an unidentified individual who may be a fugitive or who needs to be identified in connection to a crime. Note: this should only be used for cases where a body has not been recovered, and the individual's death cannot be proven. |race = |location = LOCATION |span = |age approximation = AGE APPROXIMATION |height approximation = HEIGHT |weight approximation = WEIGHT |offense = CRIME}} }} In the case where an age progression has been created, please replace the "image" line with: |150px Missing person (please specify if the person's gender is different than their sex or is unknown) |race = |location = Town/county and state where they disappeared from |disappeared = The date the subject went missing. Month/Day/Year if in the United States. Day/Month/Year if from a country that uses a different format (such as England) |missing for = |age = The minimum and maximum age estimations |classification = , , or if homicide, an accident, exposure or suicide is suspected, respectively. If the subject's fate is unclear, use "Not stated" instead of "Endangered Missing" |height = The minimum and maximum height estimations |weight = The minimum and maximum weight estimations }} In the case where an age progression has been created, please replace the "image" line with: |image = |150px]] Identified (please specify if the person's gender is different than their sex or is unknown) |found = Month/Day/Year body found, if in the United States. Day/Month/Year if from a country that uses a different format (such as England) |location= City/County body found (you may also want to include the date they disappeared) |missing from = City/County decedent disappeared from |identified = The date the decedent was identified |timespan = How long the decedent remained unidentified |age = age of the decedent |cause of death = If it is known how the decedent died }} Templates To make it a bit easier to add categories, you are encouraged to add templates into the infobox in place of words. Causes of death * if no sources explain the classification or cause of death. Please use this template instead of the phrase "Unknown." * if the circumstances surrounding the body suggest foul play. Place template after the template if used. * if authorities have officially revealed they suspect the victim was murdered. * if authorities have officially revealed they suspect the decedent committed suicide. * if authorities have officially revealed they suspect the decedent had an accidental death. * if authorities have officially revealed they suspect the decedent died from exposure. * if authorities could not determine the cause of death. Homicide * , if the victim was murdered and the specific cause was not released or determined. * , if the subject was strangled. * if the victim was murdered through asphyxiation, such as smothering. * if the victim died from blunt-force trauma in a homicidal manner. * if the victim was murdered through the use of a firearm. * if the victim was stabbed. * if the victim was murdered through forced overdose. * if the victim was poisoned. * if the victim was murdered through exposure or neglection. * if the victim died from vehicular homicide. * if the victim died by incineration. Accident * if the decedent died from drowning, where no foul play is suspected. * if the decedent was killed in a vehicle accident. * if the decedent died from asphyxiation (such as smoke inhalation) where no foul play is suspected. * where the decedent died after accidentally consuming a lethal amount or combination of drugs or alcohol. Excludes suicide and forced overdoses. Suicide * Where the decedent used a ligature, such as a belt, to commit suicide. * Where the decedent used a lethal amount/combination of drugs and/or alcohol. * Where the decedent ingested harmful materials to intentionally end their life. * Where the decedent used a firearm to end their life. * If the decedent jumped from a building, cliff, etc. to end their life. Exposure * If the decedent died from exposure related conditions such as hypothermia or dehydration. Natural * If the decedent died from natural causes such as an illness or medical condition. * if the decedent died from a heart attack. Body condition If the condition of the body was not stated, simply add "Unknown" * if the facial features were in a recognizable state. * if the body was decomposed. * if the decedent sustained trauma to the face that distorted their features beyond recognition. * if the decedent was found mummified. * if the decedent's remains were damaged beyond recognition by fire. * if the remains were decomposed to the point of skeletonization. Category:Policies and help pages